The Day When I Die
by ThouArtUpToNoGood
Summary: PG-13 just in case, there will be language...and um other stuff... --. I'm not good with summaries, but my story will get better as I go on, so plz RR...READ NOW!


* * *

Hey! I'm finally back!!!!! .....whoa.

Anyhoo....I changed my username (no duh) but for those who didn't know my previous one, it was VenusWaveMastergoesBallis, ya I was a crappy author, BUT I'M BETTER NOW!!! SO GIVE ME A CHANCE DAMNIT!!!! .

Soooooo......that's all, READ AND YOU BETTER ENJOY!!!!!

P.S.

Please don't flame, if u do.....don't make it toooooo harsh, or else u'll make me cry ::sniffle:: This is my first ficcy in a loooooong while, but I PROMISE it'll get better as I go on so plz just stick with the story for a bit!!!!pllllllllzzzzzzz!!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this right now.

* * *

Thoughts ......

Chapter 1:Coming to Hogwarts

* * *

Disclaimer #2: Sorry, there will be characters of my own, I'm not sure who yet cuz I'm making this up as I go, but I think everyone will be able to know which ones r mine and which ones r J.K.'s.

* * *

"Holy crap....." "You can say that again" ".....Holy crap" Dez, a 16 yr old girl, with light brown, chin length hair and red eyes, she wore black and white knee high socks, a black vest, a long sleeved, yellow shirt and black baggy capris. She gazed up at the school known as Hogwarts. "I have hear this schol is berry good." Said an Asian girl named Nam. "No Nam! You have to say it correctly! It's, 'I have hearD (with the 'D' Nam!) this schOOl (make the 'o's longer....say 'oo', like in moo) is VERY good.'" Nam had waist length hair, raven black hair, her skin was tanned. She had on a pink tight shirt, and short. The other two students are Ted and Ricky (They're twins). They wore the same exact outfits, long-sleeved green and blue, striped shirt, and long black pants, they both had spiky blond hair. "Well? Shall we?" Ricky asked as he made for the door.

Before he could grab the handle, the wooden doors creaked open. They peered in, "Well? Come on! We don't have all day now, do we?" Ted said with frustration in his voice. The four walked in, with excited-nervous faces, they looked around spasmodically, trying to capture every detail. As they made their way up the stairs, they were greeted by a very stern looking teacher, with her hair in a tight bun. It was obvious that age was catching up to her, but she still looks good, Dez thought. Dez was hunched over, because of a big guitar bag on her back, she set it down, straightened up and her back cracked from the stiffness, everybody flinched to that. "Sorry...." She murmured. "We just got here stupid, don't give off a bad impression or else you're gonna make us all look bad!" Nam hissed into Dez's ear. Finally the teacher cleared her throat and began to speak...

"Welcome transfers. I am Professor McGonagal. You will soon see that Hogwarts is much different from your previous schools, and that we have very different rules, you will be divided into houses..." "YOU MEAN WE WON'T BE TOGETHER!?!?!" Nam nearly shouted. Ted and Ricky both kicked her in the shins "HUSH!". Professor McGonagal looked at her sternly before continuing, "...ahem...you will be sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, do something good, and you will earn your house points, go against the rules, and you will lose points for your house." The professor stopped so they could take all this in. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points, win the house Cup, a great honor. Well! I think enough is said for now. Follow me please."

The four followed Professor McGonagal to a room that made they're jaws drop and eyes plunge to their feet. "Oh, hell....this is...." "AMAZING!!!!" the four said in unison. As they entered the great hall, they were greeted by the chattering of the other students. As Dez, Nam, Ted, and Ricky made their way through the threshold, everyone became silent. Dez was too transfixed on the students and the decorations to know where she was going, for she bumped right into Professor McGonagall, knocking her to the floor. "Slick..." said Ted. There were a wave of chuckles throughout the crowd of students. Head bent and hands shaky, she tried to apologize, but she couldn't find her voice, I Can't believe this happened to me! On The First Day!! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!!!!!!!.....I'm so embarrassed.... Professor McGonagall got to her feet and dusted herself off, It seems like she's a bit embarrassed too..., she cleared her throat to speak, Oh great....this is it ...., "It's all right, no need to apologize." And she continued walking up to the other professors. Dez kept her head bent as she walked slowly after the professor, Ted and Ricky had tears pouring down their faces from the effort of hiding a laugh. Nam came over and patted Dez on the back, but it was obvious that Nam had enjoyed the moment too, for her face was read from a stifled laugh. "This sucks..." murmured Dez.

As they approached a stool, they noticed a very old, ragged looking hat perched on top of the stool. "Let the sorting begin."

* * *

Yeah..... This story so far is kinda crappy...BUT I SWEAR IT'LL BE BETTER!!!!!

So......plz R/R.....if u have any suggestions, I love to hear them!!!!


End file.
